Las pesadillas que se acaban
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: Él aún la ama. La ama aunque lo dejase de forma repentina. Y le mata saber que no es feliz. Eso no le permite continuar. Más... cuando Goenji canta la canción que nace de los sentimientos del oji verde, va en su busca. Ella también lo ama. Pero entonces, ¿qué fue lo que hizo que Haruna lo apartase de su vida como si tuviese la peste? Haruna tiene un secreto, una pesadilla real.


¡Hola hola, minna-san! ¿Cómo están? No entiendo como no subí esto antes ._. se me habia olvidado por completo, pero bueh, aquí está. Otra cosilla mía, de FudouxHaruna. Estoy con más KidouxHaruna preparados, no teman, sólo que últimamente no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir y quiero centrarme en el cap de TDIMD porque hace días que no lo toco por la falta de tiempo 3 ¡Pero no sufran! La espera valdrá la pena, os lo garantizo :3 Y tengo en mente ya un fic KidouxHaruna que le sustituirá cuando éste llegue a su fin. Así que espero que no se cansen de mi~

Gracias por pasar, gracias por leer y os agradezco de todo corazón que dejen marquita de haber pasado por aquí o bien con un Rvew o Fvrt.

**AVISO**; Es una de las historias más rara que he hecho en mi vida ._.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece al igual que tampoco sus personajes. Yo sólo los tomo por diversión.

* * *

**LAS PESADILLAS QUE SE ACABAN**

Un cruce de dos miradas.

De esquina a esquina en una misma calle.

Ella acompañada.

Una mirada agachada como respuesta por parte de él.

Esa misma noche, no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama. La imagen de la azulina con una sonrisa y el sonido de su risa taladraba los oídos. Recordaba como iba agarrada a su brazo al caminar, cómo él la molestaba y ella se volvía para darle un suave golpe en el brazo para después ser besada de pronto. Solía pensar en esos momentos que el chico solía verle y por eso mismo, actuaba por sorpresa de esa forma. Para restregarle en la cara que ya no estaban juntos pero si estaba con otro.

Pudo leer sus labios... y eso le hacía querer tirarse por la ventana. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de que hubiese pasado ya un año, le doliese tanto? No había nadie que se la sacase de la cabeza, por mucho que lo hubiese intentado con todas las mujeres que le salían a su paso. Podía ser de cualquiera pero lo único que tenía con todas ellas eran simples _affaires _ya que su cabeza y su corazón ya tenían a una única dueña.

Una única dueña que se había deshecho de él un día cualquiera.

Se incorporó en la cama y se revolvió la melena mientras se frotaba la cara de mal humor. Por su cabeza pasaban preguntas como; ¿Cuándo acabará esta tortura? ¿Cuándo dejaré de pensar en ella? ¿Cuándo dejaré de quererla? ¿Cuándo dejaré de echarla de menos? ¿Va a ser así siempre?

Estaba harto...

_Quiero que escribas una canción. Me da igual de qué. Quiero que te desahogues con un papel y que puedas seguir adelante. Siempre quisiste decirle algo y no pudiste... Díselo en una canción. Yo la interpretaré y te prometo... que el mensaje le llegará._

Goenji Shuuya se había convertido en la nueva estrella que tenía revolucionando todo Japón. Su gran voz enamoraba a toda clase de personas ya fuesen pequeños o mayores. Y es por eso, que le habían planificado un pequeño show en Paradise, un lugar en Inazuma donde podía ir quien quisiera. Pero el nuevo cantante, quería celebrar su triunfo con sus amigos y que estuviesen presentes. Aunque bien sabía que uno de sus amigos no estaba pasando por un buen momento. Lo peor de todo es que era demasiado cabezota y no era de mostrar sus sentimientos y mucho menos, sus emociones. Evadía hablar sobre el tema, es por eso que se presentó en su casa y mencionó esas palabras. Goenji quería que el centro campista soltase sus sentimientos de alguna manera, y la música podía ser una buena salida en esa situación.

Las palabras del pelo vainilla le hicieron mirar hacia el escritorio. El ahora cantante le había dejado las cosas preparadas a medida que esas palabras salían de su boca en un intento de que él se desahogase de alguna manera. Había buscado el punto que le haría replantearse si hacerle caso ya que desde un principio, el chico se negó y se rió por la estupidez que le había pedido. ¿Fudou escribiendo una canción para sacar lo que llevaba dentro? Sonaba demasiado ridículo. Pero, lo cierto es que no lo había hablado con nadie. Todos sus sentimientos, sus emociones, sus lágrimas, sus arranques de enfado, de frustración, de tristeza... todo eso, lo conocía únicamente su cama y su almohada. Era su mayor aliada, su mejor amiga. Soportaba los golpes y las lágrimas de la misma forma.

El cuerpo del dorsal 8, en cuestión de un momento, se encontraba sentado en la silla y se acercaba al papel agarrando la pluma, que era con lo que más le gustaba escribir. Apoyó su brazo en la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza en su puño mientras observaba el papel blanco.

¿Y cómo se escribía una canción? Si tenía que buscarle rima, ya no podía desahogarse como quería. Perfectamente podía hacer un rap pero imaginarse al delantero cantando un rap en el Paradise, era... no. Mejor que no.

-Esto es ridículo. - musitó molesto antes de chasquear la lengua.

_Díselo en una canción. Yo lo interpretaré y te prometo... que el mensaje le llegará._

Volvió a resonar en su cabeza. Se mordió los labios y la pluma, empezó a escribir de forma lenta y no muy convencida.

**Aitakute Aitakute furueru**

**Kimi omou hodo tooku kanji te**

**Mouchidou kika se te uso demo**

**Ano hi no you ni "suki da yo" tte?**

_El centro campista se dejaba caer en el campo de fútbol junto con sus demás compañeros después de aquel durísimo partido en el que, para la satisfacción de todos, habían ganado. Pero ninguno podía levantarse para celebrarlo, excepto el capitán del equipo que aún podría echar como unos cinco partidos como el suyo. ¡No le extrañaba! No era él quien recibía los balonazos. No era él quien corría de punta a punta del campo. Y no era él quien se veía atrapado en todas esas técnicas..._

_Ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse con Haruna que se arrodillaba junto a él y le tendía su botella de agua para refrescarse. Akio se incorporó y la aceptó con una mirada de agradecimiento mientras que se la echaba por toda la cara y aprovechaba abriendo su boca para dar un largo trago._

_-Has estado genial, Fudou-kun. - dijo la azulina con una sonrisa. - ¿Podemos hablar en un rato?_

_-¿Sobre qué? ¿No puedes decírmelo ahora? - preguntó el joven con algo de intriga._

_-No... - dijo algo avergonzada la manager agachando la cabeza. - Aún tengo que pensar en cómo hablarte._

_-Pues como siempre. - dijo ajeno de todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la azulina pues era como un ovillo de lana desenrollado por un gato._

_Cuando todo pasó, él acudió al club de periodismo que estaba vacío y la vio mirando por la ventana, nerviosa. Juraría que había visto incluso temblarle las piernas._

_-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó mostrando intriga aún mientras le daba la espalda._

_La joven se dio la espalda encontrándose con los ojos del otro y le entregó un dulce de chocolate._

_-Feliz San Valentín. - dijo ruborizada._

_Akio observó sorprendido el dulce de chocolate. ¿Cómo era que ella le estaba entregando eso...? Cayó enseguida que era San Valentín pero, ¿por qué precisamente a él?_

_-Acéptalo, por favor. - pidió la chica mirando el dulce porque no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara._

_-Si lo acepto, correspondo a tus sentimientos. Va la cosa así, ¿no? - el castaño no había aceptado nunca un dulce de chocolate de una chica._

_La antigua periodista asintió la cabeza tímida mientras se aferraba a ese dulce que aún el futbolista no había siquiera tocado._

_-Lo cojo si me lo dices. - soltó de sorpresa para la manager._

_-¿Cómo? - murmuró inconscientemente alzando sus ojos azules hacia los verdes de él._

_No era una mentira. Hablaba totalmente en serio. Sus ojos lo delataban._

_-Acepto el dulce, si me lo dices. - repitió haciendo un gesto con sus cejas._

_Haruna se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos._

_-Me gustas. - murmuró ruborizada._

_-Así no me vale. - se quejó él cruzándose de brazos y una sonrisa fugaz. _

_Haruna se sonrojó más y le pilló de sorpresa las palabras del jugador._

_-... ¡No te pases! ¡Da igual, no lo cojas! - exclamó Haruna que pensaba que en el fondo, le tomaba el pelo._

_Akio la detuvo por la cintura cortando su huida y quedando ambos bastante cerca._

_-Dilo. - musitó el castaño, sin cambiar su expresión seria._

_La azulina ocultó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y negó fuertemente y con firmeza._

_-Vamos, ¿no quieres que lo acepte? - preguntó de forma irónica con diversión en su voz, incitándola._

_-... Suki da yo* - susurró con un hilo de voz en el oído del castaño que provocó una sonrisa, de las más sinceras vistas en la humanidad que podía haber tenido en toda su vida._

Akio se mordió los labios tras recordar la fecha en la que todo comenzó. En la que ella le dio ese delicioso dulce de chocolate y en el que le obligó a que se lo dijese para poder terminar de creérselo. Siempre pensó que era algo totalmente imposible. Que él, Fudou Akio, recibiese precisamente de la manager Otonashi Haruna, un dulce en el día de San Valentín, siendo algo tan importante como lo era para todas las chicas. Había recibido muchas allá por donde iba pero siempre pasaba de largo y ni las miraba. Pero, pensar que podía suceder con Haruna... ni en sus mejores sueños se lo habría imaginado.

Aquel día, era uno de esos muchos días felices que tenía guardados en esa caja de pandora que escondía dentro de su fuerte carácter, de su orgullo y de sus "no voy a hablar sobre mi o lo que siento".

Soltó un suspiro y dejó la pluma encima del folio mientras que apoyaba sus manos en su nuca y se mecía en la silla por impulso de sus pies en la pared con el sumo cuidado de no caerse. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el techo.

Ese día... podía decirse que era su aniversario con ella, ¿no? En el caso de que siguiesen saliendo juntos.

Le parecía estúpido pensar todavía en eso. Después de un año, ¿verdad? ¿Quién se paraba a pensar en esas cosas? … Cualquier romántico diría, "un enamorado". Y sí, era un enamorado. Pero un enamorado maldito. Así se veía él. Nunca tuvo felicidad en familia. Y para una vez que pensaba que por fin había encontrado alguien que le hacía feliz y le quería... tenía que verle pasar de la mano con otro y besándose con otro. No es que no se alegrase. Si ella feliz, todo estaría bien... pero sabía que algo estaba mal con ella. Y si ella no podía ser feliz, ¿cómo podía pensar él siquiera en intentarlo?

Cerró por un momento los ojos, y dejó la mente en blanco. O mejor dicho, sólo dejando ese verso que había dejado en el papel blanco. En unos segundos, abrió los ojos de golpe y dejó caer la silla en su posición original buscando con la mirada rápidamente un calendario. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y lo encontró.

Acarició la fecha que sería el día de la actuación de Goenji, por ser el día que era, el mes que era...

Y unas frases atravesaron su cabeza.

En el segundo, agarró la pluma y las soltó tras lograr retenerlas y mejorarlas todavía más.

**Kyou wa kinen bi hontou dattara**

**Futari sugoshi te itta kana**

Soltó un largo suspiro y tragó saliva, buscando algo más que añadir. Buscaba en su cabeza, en lo más recóndito de su cabeza, algo que tuviese que soltar, que Goenji tuviese que cantar y que ella tuviese que escuchar.

De nuevo, volvió a sentir las frases en su cabeza y las soltó en el papel.

**Kitto kimi wa zenbun wasure te**

**ano ko to warai atteru mo?**

**Zutto watashi dake ni kureteta**

**kotoba mo yasashi mo?**

**Daisuki datta egao mo zenbu**

**Ano ko ni mo mise teru yo?**

Pensar que podía estar cediendo esa perfecta sonrisa a ese tipo... le hacía hervir la sangre. Pero no era eso lo que más le molestaba. Sabía que esa sonrisa que se la había dedicado a él en millones de ocasiones, podía verla él, a veces sincera, otras forzada. Y ese tipo no sabría cuando parar. Cuando pararse en seco y abrazarla... porque podía estar con ella, podía ser él quien se encontrase en un segundo plano pero nadie la iba a conocer como él y su hermano. Porque ese que se encontraba "a su lado", no podría compararse nunca a lo que podía seguir siendo él hoy en día y estaba seguro de ello. Jamás entendería el sonido de su risa ni la llevaría al dolor de barriga como lo hacía con él. Eso lo tenía más que claro.

_-¡Espera, espera! - pedía la chica mientras se dejaba atrapar entre risas por el centro campista de la cintura y la giraba para robarle un beso. - ¿No entiendes que es espera...? - preguntó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la barbilla del chico y se mordía el labio inferior. Sus azulados ojos pasaron de los labios del chico a sus ojos verdes y sonrió._

_-Es que escucho lo que quiero. - dijo él enarcando una ceja._

_-¿Ah, sí? Te odio._

_-Y yo. - contestó él sonriente, como si hubiese dicho lo contrario._

_-¿En serio? - él asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces me voy?_

_-Vete. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

_Ella se liberó de sus brazos y fue a echar a correr pero la atrapó y la apegó a su pecho. Sus labios rozaron todo su cuello y ella se intentó escapar, con una risilla._

_-No seas malo._

_-Creo que te has equivocado de jugador entonces. - le susurró en su oído. - Estás con el chico malo, princesa..._

¿Y si había sido eso?

Él siempre había sido el malo. El chico malo. El que todo el mundo miraba con lupa. Era ese que nunca cayó bien y que aún a pesar de todo, siempre desconfiaban. El que cuando algo pasaba, le miraban el primero y le preguntaban "¿qué ha pasado?" como si fuese adivino. Era el que nunca se ganaba la confianza de ninguno, el que parecía tener la culpa de todas las desgracias. Quizá era por eso por lo que ahora estaba ahí, en frente de un papel en el que escupía todo lo que sentía por una chica que le había dejado totalmente plantado.

Ella era una princesa. Y él era el malo. Todo cuadraba. Toda princesa tenía un príncipe. Y el príncipe siempre es bueno, nunca hubo un príncipe malo que se queda con la princesa en ningún cuenta ni en ninguna leyenda.

**Baby, I know**

**Kimi wa mou watashi no mono ja nai koto kurai**

**Demo doushitemo kimi ja nakya dame**

**dakara**

**You Are The One**

Fudou dejó caer de nuevo la pluma y se llevó las manos a la nuca perdiendo su mirada en el póster de todo el equipo cuando ganaron el FFI con la copa. Habían hecho una foto en la que salía todo el equipo, managers y entrenador incluida. Haruna salía con esa perfecta sonrisa. Y su mirada de sumió en aquel póster, en un único rostro alejado de Haruna...

Él lograba entender que ella estuviera con otro. De verdad que lograba entenderlo. No podía someterla a estar con él si de verdad no le quería pero... sentía que no era así. Algo le decía, que toda esa relación era una farsa. Y eso le mataba por dentro, si de verdad lo era... ¿por qué no le pidió ayuda? ¿O por qué no se lo ha pedido en todo ese tiempo? Entrelazó sus dedos y los apretó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su ventana, sentándose en el pequeño hueco que tenía para hacerse una pelota y poder observar el cielo oscuro que permitía ver las estrellas con facilidad al igual que la luna menguante.

**Aitakute Aitakute furueru**

**Kimi omou hodou tooku kanjite**

**Mouchidou futari modore tara?**

**Todoka nai omoi my heart and feelings**

**Aitai tte negatte mo ae nai**

**Tsuyoku omou hodo tsuraku natte**

**Mouichidou kika se te uso demo**

**Ano hi no you ni "suki da yo" tte?**

Había soñado muchas veces como pararse frente a ella nuevamente, como poder intentar siquiera hablar con ella. Algo fuera de lo normal ya que la relación que mantenían desde hacía tiempo era demasiado escasa pues era el centro campista quien evitaba el contacto con ella, la conversación. No podía decir que no la había mirado ni la había observado desde la lejanía porque entonces mentiría.

Le era imposible verla pasar y no mirarla.

_-Nunca me lo dices. - murmuró mientras le agarraba de la chaqueta del chándal con los ojos llorosos. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dices?_

_Akio era el que siempre respondía a un "te quiero" con un "Yo también" o "Ídem". Pero jamás era él quien decía en un principio un "te quiero" o algo parecido. Era ella quien lo decía y él respondía. Pero porque tenía miedo de que si se lo decía, ella se fuese de su lado. A cada persona a la que le había dicho que la quería y era importante para él había terminado muy lejos de él. Sus padres, sus amigos... tenía miedo de que si le decía sus sentimientos sin que fuese un "Yo también" o un "Ídem", ella se evaporase como el viento._

_-¡Dime, Akio! - pidió y fue entonces cuando un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas. El chico apretó los dientes y tragó saliva, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo la culpabilidad adueñándose de él._

Siempre pensó que si decía esas palabras, todo se arruinaría. Y mientras no lo dijo, todo estaba bien, ¿no? ¿Por qué necesitaba que se lo dijese? ¿Por qué no paró de insistir? ¿Por qué tuvo que decir esas palabras? Tal vez, si se hubiese ido y hubiese dejado que se le pasase aquella estúpida pataleta, entonces... quizá... sólo quizá, ahora las cosas pudiesen ser diferentes, ¿no?

**I love you**

**hontou wa I'm in love with you, baby**

**I love you**

**But still I can't tell my words of love.**

_-Haruna, yo no... no puedo decírtelo. - dijo él mientras le cogía el rostro entre sus manos y sacaba todas las lágrimas que había derramado. - Pero no dudes nunca de lo que siento. Porque sólo tú, sabes quién soy en realidad. Sólo tú..._

_-¿Y no puedes decirme sólo a mi... lo que necesito escuchar? - preguntó con un hilo de voz. - A ti te gusta oírlo... ¿no crees que a mi también...?_

_Akio frunció el ceño y tras unos segundos en silencio y sin moverse, asintió levemente con la cabeza juntando sus propios labios._

_-Sí... sé que tú también pero es que, yo... yo no puedo... - susurró. Aún no estaba preparado, aún no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza o quizá confianza como para saber que si lo decía, no volvería a sufrir como lo había hecho tiempo atrás._

_Ella cerró con fuerza los ojos y se intentó ir aunque el castaño la retuvo entre sus brazos. Ella forcejeó con fuerza y él simplemente, intentaba que no se marchase._

_-¡Déjame! ¡Estoy harta de esto! ¡Estoy harta! - exclamó hundiéndose en su pecho llorando y dándole un pequeño golpe en su pecho._

_Odiaba verla así. Realmente que odiaba que llorase y fuese él el motivo y la causa de esas lágrimas. Conocía muy bien el motivo del por qué deseaba escucharlo. Le entraban dudas, sobre todo por qué él no era ese príncipe que va diciendo cosas bonitas o con detalles todo el tiempo. Se tragó su propio miedo, aunque no del todo y aún a pesar de saber que corría riesgos de decirlo, porque era como una maldición, si ella no lo escuchaba, podía perderla de todas formas. Era o todo o nada... y prefería el todo a la nada._

_-Te quiero. - escuchó en su oído haciendo que abriese sus ojos de golpe, dejando salir más lágrimas._

_Akio apretó los dientes y sintió un escalofrío todo su cuerpo._

El miedo que tuvo en esos momentos...

...era como si fuese un presentimiento.

**Shiawase ni natte en to**

**kimi no mae ja otonabute**

**sonna koto kokoro no naka ja**

**zettai ni omowa nai**

La imagen de Haruna dándole un empujón por la espalda y subiendo a ésta de un salto que casi hace que ambos se fuesen de bruces contra el suelo, le golpeó la cabeza de mala manera. Se mordió los labios. En su cabeza lo único que estaban sucediendo eran demasiados recuerdos y haciendo salir sentimientos que de alguna manera, había intentado mantener ocultos. -Maldito Goenji. - pensaba internamente, ya que todo aquello estaba pasando por su estúpida idea de querer que él hiciese una canción... y seguro que luego ni le serviría o ni la usaría.

_-De verdad que espero que seas muy feliz, Haruna. - mencionó un castaño con el rostro serio y apretando sus dientes una vez había terminado de hablar. La azulina lo miró con tristeza y rodeó su brazo hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro, abrazándolo. Él simplemente, se quedó quieto, sin corresponder. No tenía la fuerza ni la energía para ello y ella lo entendía, de verdad que sí._

En ese momento intentó ser alguien educado, ser un adulto, alguien que le daba sus bendiciones con quien ya no era él. Alguien que había aparecido de la nada y que se la había llevado sin necesidad de hacer nada. Absolutamente nada... nunca entendió como pudo pasar aquello. Si tanto le quería... ¿cómo es que había sucedido todo eso? Jamás logró entenderlo y era algo que le atormentaba día y noche, quizá, esa pregunta es lo que le impedía avanzar y pasar página como muchas veces le habían dicho. Y, una parte de él, le daba igual si era eso o no. Necesitaba respuestas y hasta que no las tuviese, sabía que seguiría siendo un idiota queriendo a alguien que no estaba con él y que no lo estaría.

¿Maldecir el habérselo dicho?

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante esa pregunta. ¿Acaso no era obvia la respuesta?

Fue culpa suya. Si se lo decía, ella se iba. Ese era la maldición y trató de superarla. Por supuesto que se arrepentía, aunque si tuviese que volver a esa situación... suponía que volvería a decirlo por verla así.

**Baby, I know**

**dare yori kimi no subete o shitteru no ni**

**demo doushitemo ano ko ja nakya dame na no?**

**So tell me why.**

_Akio caminaba por Inazuma cuando se detuvo en un banco de la rivera del río y recuperaba el aire pues había estado corriendo para liberar tensiones y para despejar la cabeza. En sus oídos iban auriculares para música y en esos momentos, se escuchó una canción que a pesar de ser movida, era una letra triste. Y sus ojos localizaron a Haruna despidiéndose de ese chico._

_Las miradas de ambos cruzaron._

_Su corazón dio un vuelco._

_Y apartó la cabeza echando a correr de nuevo porque sabía que ella sería la valiente de acercarse. Y él era el cobarde de dejarla atrás._

Y al recordar ese momento, recordó lo que se encontraba en su mirada. No era amor, ni era nada parecido a lo que indicaba cuando había sido él el que se lo llevaba todo. Ella no quería a ese chico, no de la forma en la que debería. En esos ojos apenas se hallaban rastros de toda la felicidad que podían contener -y desbordar-.

Ella no era feliz.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Apretó los dientes y golpeó la pared.

¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea!

**Aitakute Aitakute furueru**

**kimi omou hodou tooku kanjite?**

**Mouchidou futari modore tara?**

**Todoka nai omoi my heart and feelings**

**Aitai tte negatte mo ae nai**

**Tsuyoku omou hodo tsuraku natte**

**Mouichidou kika se te uso demo**

**Ano hi no you ni "suki da yo" tte?**

A veces pensaba que si pudiese arreglar todo aquello para no sentir todo ese vacío, todo ese dolor y como su alma era mordida como si fuese un felino, lo haría. Y la mejor forma era en cambiar aquel momento en el que todo cambió. En ese dichoso día de San Valentín en el que ella fue valiente y le quiso entregar sus dulces y él hizo que todo saliese a la luz. Los sentimientos de los dos. No podría cambiarlo pero si podría cambiar el darle esa posibilidad que nunca quiso dar a nadie, excepto a ella. El poder de hacerle daño, el poder de poder dejarle de esa forma. Porque si pudiese evitarlo, evitaría el poder darle su corazón y sus sentimientos aunque él jamás lo dijese en voz alta, así era como era.

**Nandomo aishiteru to**

**Ikke ta noni doushite?**

**Dakishime te yashashii koe de**

**Namae o yon de mouchido**

_-¿Por qué? - el cuerpo de Akio temblaba bajo la lluvia que caía afuera. Todo su cuerpo estaba empapado, e incluso, si estuviese llorando, no se podría apreciar si eran lágrimas o gotas de lluvia, por lo que aprovechaba dejándolas salir. - ¡Dime por qué! - exigió golpeando el marco de la puerta._

_-Por favor, Akio, entra... - pedía Haruna preocupada al ver el estado del chico._

_-¡Dime por qué! - repitió ignorando la petición de la azulina._

_-No me hagas esto... - pidió con los ojos llorosos. - Entra... te va a dar una pulmonía..._

_-¡PUES QUE ME LA DE! - gritó mirándola fijamente. - ¡DIME POR QUÉ! - esta vez, su voz se rompió y Haruna agachó la cabeza apretando sus propias manos. - ¿Qué más necesitas...? - susurró agarrando el marco de la puerta. - Dime que más necesitas porque yo ya no sé qué quieres...Te quiero..._

_-Por favor, para..._

_-¡TE QUIERO! – volvió a repetir ya sin miedo. - ¿No era eso lo que te faltaba? ¿Qué te lo dijese? ¡Vamos, Haruna! ¡Dime que me falta! – decía irritado. - ¿¡Qué demonios hago mal contigo!? _

_-...- ella no dijo nada, simplemente mantuvo la mirada agachada._

_-¡DIME QUE NO ME QUIERES! - pidió el chico con la voz rota. - ¡Dímelo y te dejaré en paz para siempre!_

_-No voy a decirte eso..._

_-Si no me quieres, me lo dirás. - dijo de forma seria y dejando que el agua le calase hasta los huesos, abrió sus brazos en señal que quedaría ahí hasta que hablase. - Si no me lo dices, no voy a irme a ningún lado, Haruna. Voy a esperar aquí afuera hasta que me digas el por qué._

_-Akio..._

El cuerpo del centro campista había caído completamente en los brazos de Morfeo con la pluma en mano encima del escritorio nuevamente. Durante sus pensamientos y sus idas y venidas por toda la habitación, había terminado rendido tanto físicamente, como mentalmente...

_Akio..._

Resonó en su cabeza entre sueños.

Al día siguiente, la casera de la casa se asomó a ver por qué Akio no respondía ni a sus llamadas ni a las de su amigo.

-Are, are... parece que se ha dormido... - dijo ella mirando por el agujero de la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar? - pidió el pelo vainilla.

-¡Claro! - sonrió con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. - Esta es la copia de la llave. - le enseñó y Goenji la cogió.

-Arigato*.

-Domo*. - respondió dejando solo al chico.

Goenji entró en la puerta y pudo ver a Fudou durmiendo encima del escritorio. Con su cabeza fuera del folio, con la pluma encima del papel y con un brazo colgando de la silla. No esperaba encontrárselo durmiendo ahí precisamente pero decidió acercarse. Quiso despertarlo pero sus ojos negros se desviaron hacia el papel.

-So tell me why... - murmuró leyendo el enunciado que había escrito. - ¿Es la canción...? - murmuró extrañado. ¿Cómo había podido escribir una canción en una sola noche? Lo miré confuso y cogió el papel con cuidado entre sus manos leyendo cada párrafo, cada sentimiento que había dejado salir en la canción. De forma alternativa, de vez en cuando, observaba al castaño y se sentó en la cama.

¿Esos eran los sentimientos que no mostraba Fudou y que le estaban comiendo por dentro?

Cerró con sumo cuidado el papel en forma de carta y se acercó a Fudou. Colocó su mano en su cabello y se lo revolvió un poco con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te prometo que haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano, Fudou. - susurró el chico.

Escribió en un folio que tenía a mano y se marchó de allí tal cual había entrado cerrando la puerta.

Cuando el castaño despertó, vio la nota a su lado.

_Muy buena letra, Fudou. ¿Estás mejor? Estaré ocupado creando una melodía. _

_Arigato._

-Ya tienes tu dichosa canción de desamor. - gruñó el centro campista.

Se acercó a por su balón de reglamento y se dirigió hacia el campo de fútbol donde se puso a entrenar solo con éste. Al cabo de un rato, Endou pasó por allí y al verle no tardó en correr hacia él.

-¡Oe, Fudou! ¡Juguemos a fútbol! - exclamó corriendo hacia él con la intención de robarle el balón.

Fudou mostró una pequeña sonrisa y se apartó del camino de Endou para continuar teniendo la posesión.

-¡A la portería, Endou! – ordenó el castaño señalando el lugar que le correspondía como portero.

-¡Hai! - corrió hacia ella y una vez bajo los tres palos, se golpeó las manos y se colocó en posición. - ¡Cuando quieras!

Fudou sonrió y lanzó el balón hacia arriba antes de saltar y hacer un chut con fuerza hacia él.

-¡Toma esa!

Por otro lado, Goenji había ido a un pianista demasiado joven pero que, por lo que había escuchado, era un genio en cuanto al piano se refería a pesar de su corta edad. Se encontraba en la casa de los Shindou, una gran familia que lo recibió encantado. El piano ya estaba sonando dentro de la casa, en busca de las notas adecuadas para esa letra.

Ya había llegado ese mes. Ya había llegado ese día...

14 de Febrero. Una fecha señalada. Una muy señalada. El día de los enamorados.

Todo era muy irónico, ¿verdad?

Todo el lugar de Paradise estaba llenándose. Todos los viejos compañeros de Inazuma Japón y del Raimon estaban allí. Shindou había querido ser el que tocase el piano mientras Goenji Shuuya cantaba en el escenario y nadie le había puesto ninguna pega por ello, ni siquiera su manager ni sus compañeros que tocaban instrumentos.

-¿Nervioso, Shindou? - preguntó al verle frotándose la manos.

-No, señor. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Goenji le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Puedo preguntar si él estará? – cuestionó el joven pianista.

-¿Te refieres a quién hizo la canción?

-Sí.

-No. - dijo mirando como entraba Haruna con Endou y Natsumi. - Pero le entiendo, así que, le haremos llegar el mensaje y espero poder hacer un milagro.

-Lo conseguiremos, Goenji-san. - dijo animado el niño.

Las luces se apagaron y un joven de cabellos negros salió al escenario para agradecer el estar ese día ahí y presentar a Goenji y a su nueva canción. Shindou se escurrió de los focos y se sentó en el piano mientras que Goenji fue directo al micro observando a todos mirándole fijamente.

-¡Go*, Goenji! - exclamó Endou alzando la mano entre los gritos de las fans. El cantante mostró una sonrisa y miró fijamente a Haruna.

-Esta canción no pertenece a mi single ni a mi álbum. Es una canción que ha hecho un amigo mío y que entre un genio del piano y yo hemos creado la melodía. Hay alguien aquí, que espero que entienda el mensaje... porque a veces lo que uno no puede decir con palabras, lo puede expresar en una canción. Y hoy, vengo a expresar esos sentimientos. El título de esta canción se llama… "So Tell Me Why".

La melodía empezó a sonar dos segundos después justo después de que los focos se rebajaran y quedase todo casi en oscuridad y el escenario con una suave luz. Goenji empezó a cantar con ese sentimiento que tenía sus cuerdas vocales, pronunciando cada palabra como si fuese él quien las sufriese. Y es que, sólo de imaginar como estaba interiormente el que había sido su compañero en Inazuma Japón, sentía como le dolía a él también. En el momento en el que abrió la boca, Haruna le puso atención sin poder evitarlo y ya cuando llegó el verso de que ese día era su aniversario... sus ojos se nublaron. Natsumi se percató de ello y miró a Goenji. Natsumi ya había pillado el mensaje y también quien había escrito la canción. Y la azulina... estaba claro que también. Esa canción caló todo su cuerpo y en cuestión de poco tiempo, se encontraba llorando en silencio sin dejar de oír la letra y la melodía.

-Akio… - pensó Haruna.

Mientras tanto, Fudou se encontraba dando golpes a un saco de boxeo con fuerza. En su cabeza no paraba de resonar los versos que había escrito. ¡¿Cómo había podido escribir algo así...!? Y peor aún, ¿cómo estaba permitiendo que Goenji estuviese ahora mismo cantando todo eso en un lugar en donde iban a escucharlo un montón de gente? ¡Encima lo estaban pasando por la radio! O eso había escuchado. Esperaba que fuese un mero rumor. Se iba a morir de la vergüenza si alguien sabía que había sido él quien había hecho esa canción.

El centro campista sentía como poco a poco iba empezando a estar cansado porque el tiempo pasaba volando cuando se encerraba a golpear al saco. Los golpes que en un principio eran llenos de rabia y con fuerza, iban disminuyendo hasta que terminó agarrando el saco entre los guantes y su frente se apoyaba en éste.

-Kûso...

No dejaba de pensar en ella, ¡maldita sea! Empezaba a odiar tenerla siempre presente. Todos los recuerdos que tenía con ella golpeando su cabeza como si fuese ésta el balón y los recuerdos quien intentaba meter el balón bajo los pósters.

¿Por qué el amor siempre era doloroso? No quería más dolor... estaba harto...

Miró de reojo el reloj que había en aquel lugar. Eran las 8. Ya hacía un buen rato que Goenji habría terminado de hacer su canción. ¿Habría estado ella? ¿Lo habría escuchado? ¿Habría entendido ese mensaje? Por un momento, tuvo la sensación que no estaba sólo en aquel gimnasio... que alguien estaba con él. El aroma de Haruna llegó hasta su olfato y cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose por dentro.

-Akio...

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sus manos se aferraron a los guantes que aún no se había sacado. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Se estuvo quieto, sin querer girarse. Quería pensar que todo era fruto de su imaginación.

-Akio. - esta vez, la voz, la escuchó delante de él y se vio los ojos azules de la antigua manager del Raimon frente a él, agarrando también el saco de boxeo.

El castaño sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía y sus ojos se humedecían. ¿Qué? ¿Iba a llorar? ¡No, de eso ni hablar! Cambió su semblante a uno serio y trató de mantener la compostura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó, manteniendo un tono de voz de indiferencia a pesar del dolor que le causaba.

-Me enteré de dónde estabas... me costó mucho encontrarte. - dijo ella agachando la mirada.

-¿Y para qué has venido? ¿Qué quieres?

-Sé que has sido tú... - murmuró intentando tocar el brazo del chico pero éste se apartó antes de que el contacto se hiciese realidad y empezó a quitarse los guantes de boxeo. - El de la canción de Goenji.

-Es sólo una simple canción.

-No lo es. - dijo ella apartándose del saco de boxeo. - En cada palabra... yo... lo sentí… Todo lo que dijiste…

Fudou la miró de reojo y después hacia adelante, dando la espalda a la joven.

-Sólo somos eso, Haruna... recuerdos. - musitó él, sintiendo como le dolía en el alma.

-Pero yo no quiero. - pareció una protesta, pero fue por lo bajo.

-¿Qué no quieres? - los puños del chico se cerraron de forma automática y se giró con un rostro de enfado. - ¿¡Qué juego es este, Haruna!? ¡¿QUÉ NO QUIERES!? ¡TÚ ME DEJASTE! - estalló sintiendo el dolor en sus ojos por aguantar las lágrimas.

-No tenía otra opción... - murmuró derramando lágrimas.

-¡Siempre hay otra opción! - exclamó él negándose a escucharla.

-Akio... - susurró acercándose a él.

Esta vez, el chico se estuvo quieto. Y cuando la mano de la azulina tocó su brazo, sintió un escalofrío y como todo su cuerpo se revolucionaba. Sus piernas temblaron aunque intentó que no se notase.

-Yo tampoco soporto esto. - le dijo cogiendo con la mano libre su barbilla haciendo que la mirase. - Tú eres importante para mí. Más de lo que tú te imaginas.

-Yo no puedo ser tu amigo, Haruna. - susurró cansado el centro campista. - Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco puedo. Pero estamos haciéndonos daño y yo no soporto daño...

-¿Sabes como no me harías daño? - dijo él cogiendo su rostro y haciendo que ésta retrocediese hasta notar el saco de boxeo en su espalda.

El contacto del chico le había puesto la piel de gallina y sentía como si su cuerpo fuese un cuerpo en erupción. Sus ojos verdes la hipnotizaban, el tener sus labios tan cerca... le hacían perder el norte y que le cogiese de esa manera, le hacía perder las fuerzas como nadie más podía.

-Qué fueses feliz, Haruna.

Esas palabras hicieron abrir los ojos a la azulina por la sorpresa observando la mirada fija del oji verde y de esos ojos rojos, quizá del cansancio o de la fuerza por mantenerse el chico fuerte que siempre era. El que nunca lloraba. El que nunca dejaba salir nada... ese era Fudou Akio, a fin de cuentas, ¿no?

-¿Qué estás...?

-Yo soporto que estés con otro... de verdad que puedo soportarlo... pero no puedo soportar ver como tu vida se derrumba y no haces nada para sacarla a flote. No soporto ver que no eres feliz y que en tus ojos no hay ni la mitad de felicidad que veía cuando estabas conmigo.

-Yo soy feliz... - musitó la azulina a la cual se le escaparon unas lágrimas. Se agarró a las muñecas del chico porque sentía que se iba a caer por el contacto.

-Mientes. - dijo seguro. - Mientes... - repitió y ambos se dieron cuenta de las ganas que tenían de abrazarse, de besarse y de dejarlo todo atrás...

-Soy feliz. - repitió ella.

Él negó con la cabeza y la soltó.

-¿¡Entonces qué narices estás haciendo aquí!? - volvió a alzar la voz. - ¡Dime! ¡Si tan feliz eres por qué estás aquí!

-¡Porque eres importante para mi! - repitió alzando la voz.

-¡Eso no es una respuesta! - respondió con el mismo tono que la azulina. - ¡Lo haces por pena! ¡Admítelo!

-¿Qué? - se sorprendió. - No... ¡Eso no es cierto! - exclamó dándole un empujón. - ¡No es por eso!

-¡¿Entonces por qué es!?

-¡Porque te quiero, maldita sea, porque te quiero y ya no aguanto más! - estalló casi en su pecho.

Akio agrandó los ojos y al ver como rompía a llorar, el chico la abrazó con fuerza. Ella hundió su cara en su pecho y se agarró a su camiseta. Akio mantenía los ojos abiertos, por la sorpresa. No esperaba que se lo dijese, no esperaba escuchar eso... le descolocaba.

-No soy feliz... - gimió en su pecho. - No sin ti...

El corazón de Akio pareció recobrar la vida que ella le había enseñado. Se mordió el labio y se separó un poco tomando su rostro nuevamente entre sus manos.

-Haruna...

-Pero no puedo estar contigo... - dijo entre lágrimas sorprendiendo al centro campista.

-¿Qué...?

-Aunque sea lo único que quiera en el mundo... no puedo... y no puedo ser egoísta contigo, Akio... yo no soy egoísta... - jadeó y se aferró más a su camiseta.

-Pero Haruna, ¿por qué...? ¿Qué te impide...? - dijo él sin lograr entenderlo.

-Quiero que seas feliz, Akio... que logres encontrar a alguien que no te haga sentir como yo.

-Es que yo quiero lo que me haces sentir tu. - respondió casi al segundo, sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Dolor? ¿Eso es lo que te gusta? - dijo ella apartando sus manos. - Por favor, para... sé feliz.. si tú lo eres... yo lo seré...

-No... no me pidas eso. - dijo él cerrando con fuerza sus manos al haber sido apartadas de su suave piel.

-¡Es lo único que me queda! - exclamó llorando.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que sea feliz sabiendo que tú no lo eres, idiota!? - estalló él. - ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Seré feliz cuando sepa que tú lo eres!

-Eres un cabezota... - susurró sin fuerzas.

Akio no lograba entender nada. Intentaba entender lo que ocurría. El motivo de esa actitud de la azulina. Ella no era así. Parecía tener miedo. Era como si estuviese obligada a estar con esa persona por algún motivo... tragó saliva y frunció el ceño.

-Dime lo que pasa. - exigió el chico. - ¡Quiero saber que es lo que está pasando!

-No puedo... - susurró.

-Haruna... - dijo él preocupado. - ¿Están amenazándote? ¿Es ese chico? ¡Dímelo!

-No puedo... - repitió tapándose la cara. - Por favor...

Akio se acercó a ella y volvió a acercarla a su pecho abrazándola con fuerza. Su mirada se perdió en algún lugar mientras intentaba pensar que era lo que podía estar pasando para que la chica estuviese de esa forma. Sintió la presencia de alguien más y apretó los dientes. ¿Acaso es que...?

-Yo voy a protegerte... - susurró en su oído muy por lo bajo. Haruna sintió como esas palabras se clavaban hondo en ella y sólo le hicieron llorar más – Te prometo... que nada te va a pasar conmigo... pero confía en mi, ¿qué está pasando?

-Lo siento... - se disculpó ella negando con la cabeza.

Tenía que buscar una forma, una forma para... sus ojos se abrieron y una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Se separó de ella y observó a su alrededor de forma disimulada mientras intentaba calmar el llanto de la chica. Quizá si no quería hablar era precisamente por esa extraña presencia que estaba notando. Es por eso que, se acercó a su mochila y sacó un folio y un bolígrafo escribiendo.

Cerró el folio en muchos pliegues y se dirigió hacia la azulina guardándolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta aprovechando que ella lo abrazaba para que hiciese justamente eso. Akio acarició su cabello azulado y besó su cabello junto con su cabello.

-Tengo que irme. - susurró ella separándose pero agarrándole con fuerza la mano.

Akio negó con la cabeza y se aferró a su mano sin querer soltarla.

-Akio, por favor... - él volvió a negar con la cabeza, con la mirada fija y la mandíbula apretada. - He prometido estar pronto en casa. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella terminó soltándose de su mano y se alejó de allí lentamente bajo la mirada atenta del oji verde. Se giró deteniendo sus pasos y mirarlo a la distancia. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa, triste y salió corriendo. Fudou tuvo la necesidad de echar a correr e impedir que se fuese, pero tenía la sensación que sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Akio aprovechó para ver de donde venía esa presencia que sentía pero no encontró nada ni nadie. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando en realidad?

Haruna, una vez alejada de unas cuantas calles de allí, se apoyó en una pared y metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando aquel papel envuelto en muchas capaz, lo deshizo y observó lo que había escrito.

_En dos días, te veo en el aeropuerto. Huiremos lejos de aquí, dónde nadie pueda encontrarnos. Te lo prometo._

Se mordió los labios intentando no volver a llorar cuando de pronto, escuchó unos pasos. Se giró alterada pero se encontró con el rostro de su amiga Natsumi que la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien...?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se lanzó a los brazos reconfortables de su amiga a llorar.

Goenji entraba en el gimnasio y se acercó a los vestuarios dónde estaba Fudou tirado en el banco sin camiseta. En su lugar, la tenía arrugada en sus manos. El castaño ladeó la cabeza para ver a su ex compañero de fútbol.

-¿Te han abucheado? – preguntón con cierto retintín en su voz.

-Les ha gustado. – dijo sin más, sentándose al principio del banco mirando de reojo al chico que se incorporaba y se colocaba la camiseta. – Y a ella…

-Le ha llegado, lo sé. – dijo sacando su cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en algún lugar del vestuario.

-Algo pasa con ella, Goenji… y no sé el qué. – murmuró. Goenji no pronunció palabra, simplemente lo escuchó. – Y necesito saberlo… sea lo que sea, para ocuparme de ello y que pueda ser feliz. – murmuró decidido.

Goenji sin decir nada se levantó y se acercó a él ofreciendo su mano en su hombro como ánimo y para que supiese que contaba con él para lo que necesitase. Fudou agradeció ese gesto del nuevo singer-boy que había saltado al estrellato con suma facilidad. Después de aquello, Goenji se marchó y poco después salió el castaño hacia su casa con la mochila en mano.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, se sorprendió de ver al lado de la puerta y echa un ovillo a cierta persona de cabello anaranjado.

-¿Natsumi? – preguntó extrañado enarcando una ceja. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno, así. – terminó por decir señalándola con la llave en mano.

-He estado llamando pero me han dicho que no estabas así que… te esperé.

-¿Llevas mucho?

-Un poco. ¿Podemos hablar dentro? – preguntó sin rodeos.

-Claro. – contestó con cierta duda. No es que ellos dos fuesen precisamente los mejores amigos… más bien, ella era la mejor amiga de Haruna, ¿por qué estaría ahí? Se acercó a la puerta y abrió cediéndole el paso. - ¿Está Haruna bien? ¿Ha pasado algo con ella? – preguntó mientras la seguía hasta dentro de casa.

-Es de ella precisamente por lo que estoy aquí. – escuchó mientras dejaba caer la mochila en el suelo y se frotaba las manos.

El joven le hizo un gesto para que se sentasen en el sofá y fue tras ella, tomando ambos asientos casi a la par.

-Te escucho. – dijo atento el castaño.

-Vengo a hablarte de algo que Haruna me prohibió decir. – el chico frunció el ceño y se acomodó escuchando. – Haruna… no te dejó porque te faltase algo o porque hubieses hecho algo mal. Ella te dejó y estaba loca por ti. – empezó su relato y Fudou se sintió extraño hablando con Natsumi y que precisamente fuese ella quien dijese esas palabras, ero no abrió la boca para nada. – Verás, la empresa de su padre cayó en picado… y había alguien… que invirtió mucho dinero en la empresa. Alguien demasiado importante.

Por la cabeza de Fudou empezaron a crearse muchas ideas sin poder evitarlo.

-Esa persona se volvió loca… y trató de mandar a alguien para acabar con la vida del padre de Haruna. – el chico agachó la cabeza, le sonaba familiar. – Pero en lugar de eso, ese espía os vio a Haruna y a ti. Y él te reconoció.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que me reconoció? – detuvo la charla de Natsumi extrañado. - ¿Quién era esa persona?

Natsumi le hizo un gesto para que estuviese tranquilo pues le resolvería todas sus dudas poco a poco.

-Cuando Haruna volvía de estar contigo tenía que ir a hacer unos recados que le encargó su madre. Fue entonces cuando pasó...

**Flash Back **

Haruna salía de comprar del 24 horas abierto, ya que no había otro centro abierto pues era domingo y ya las horas que eran, se encontraba todo cerrado. A pesar de que estaba algo lejos de casa, a ella no le importaba andar de más. Pero de pronto, alguien la agarró por detrás y colocó un pañuelo en su boca y nariz. Aspiró una buena cantidad de cloroformo y esa persona se llevó a Haruna.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en una habitación con su padre aunque el rostro de éste se encontraba golpeado, su ropa estaba sucia y parecía haber estado en alguna pelea.

-¡Ottosan*!

-Haruna, menos mal... ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué te ha pasado? - quiso salir corriendo hacia él pero entonces se cayó al suelo al comprobar que tenía los pies encadenados a a la pared y sus manos también. - ¿Qué está pasando, ottosan? ¿Quiénes...? - entonces vio la puerta abrirse y un enorme cuerpo apareció del otro lado.

Haruna sintió un enorme miedo. Esos ojos la miraron de una forma que no le gustó ni un sólo pelo, además de que le hacían sentir escalofrío y el miedo se la comía viva.

-Bayhan-san... deje libre a mi hija, por favor... - suplicó el hombre.

-¡Silencio, Otonashi! - exclamó el hombre que le acompañaba.

-Sé que ella es tu tesoro. - dijo acercándose a una temblorosa Haruna. - Así que vamos a negociar, ¿te parece?

-¿N-Negociar? - murmuró Haruna asustada mirando a su padre quien le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora. Pero eso no ayudaba a la pequeña. - Ottosan...

**Fin Flash Back**

-Seguramente quiere vengarse porque sus planes se fueron a pique, al parecer, era un dinero que iba a usar para alguno de sus locos planes de dominación mundial. - dijo Natsumi bajando la mirada. - Quiere hacerles sufrir... y no le importa nada...

-¿Estás diciendo que Garshield Bayhan tiene amenazado a su padre con la muerte y posiblemente a su madre si Haruna no cumple? - preguntó enfadado el oji verde mirando a Natsumi. Ésta asintió con la cabeza y Fudou golpeó el sofá. Se levantó y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un tigre.

-Haruna me lo confesó porque no paraba de llorar. Me hizo prometer de no contárselo a nadie pero hoy... hoy ya no lo ha soportado más. La canción...

-...ha sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. - murmuró él cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-Quiero hacer algo pero ese hombre es demasiado poderoso, no sé que podríamos hacer nosotros...

-Desenmascararlo. - respondió rápidamente. - ¿Lo sabe Kidou?

-No. Aunque intenta averiguarlo, es muy cabezón. Lleva un año intentando estar al lado de Haruna pero también lo ha tenido bastante apartado por miedo a que vaya contra él también.

-Será tonta. - pensó el oji verde chasqueando la lengua.

Natsumi estaba algo inquieta por la noticia que acababa de soltar.

-Natsumi, trae a ese detective que estuvo tras Kageyama durante cuarenta años, por favor.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó extrañada.

-Tú sólo haz que venga. - dijo con un gesto muy serio.

-Fudou, no quiero que...

-Si no le traes tú, lo haré de otra manera, Natsumi. - dijo de una forma medio amenazante que asustó a Natsumi. ¿Acaso había hecho mal en contarle?

-Está bien... - dijo levantándose. - Vendré lo antes posible.

En el momento en el que Natsumi cruzó la puerta, Fudou corrió a su armario. Sacó unos pantalones negros, un polo negro y un pasa montañas junto con unos guantes de color negro. También cogió una pistola de balines. No era de verdad, pero así a primera vista, pasaba desapercibida. En poco tiempo, se vistió todo de negro y sólo dejó visible sus ojos. Agarró el móvil y salió de allí en busca de una única cosa; encontrar a Haruna.

En esos momentos, la encontró paseando con Aki. Aprovechando que las calles estaban oscuras, se puso por detrás y quedó muy cerca de ellas, justo cuando Aki iba a ver a quien tenían tan detrás, el oji verde agarró a Haruna y le apuntó con una pistola. Aki gritó y Haruna se quedó totalmente estática.

-¡No le hagas nada, por favor! ¡Te daremos lo que quieras! - exclamó Aki.

Fudou hizo como que si se acercaba, disparaba preparando el arma. Ni siquiera estaba cargada de esas pequeñas bolas que si te daban, dolía y mucho.

-¡Por dios, no...! ¡No lo hagas! - exclamó asustada. - ¡Haruna!

Pero Haruna estaba totalmente quieta, no hacía nada. Ni gritaba, ni pataleaba, ni intentaba soltarse. Simplemente mostró una pequeña sonrisa pues, el olor que le llegaba de esa ropa lo reconocería entre mil lavanderías.

-Aki, no te preocupes. - dijo ella, tranquila. - Todo está bien. No llames a nadie.

-H-Haruna...

-Confía en mi. - dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

Aki miró a Haruna totalmente confusa y miró al encapuchado de negro. ¿Confiar en ella en una situación así? Observó esos ojos verdes y de pronto, se sintió tranquila. Como si esos ojos le estuviesen dando una sensación de tranquilidad.

-Haruna... - murmuró aún asustada. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Llévame donde quieras. - dijo la azulina hablando con el que tenía detrás. - Pero baja eso, por favor. - pidió por lo bajo.

Fudou obedeció y se guardó el arma mientras sacaba allí a Haruna como un auténtico secuestrador. Haruna estaba segura de que se trataba de él es por eso por lo que se encontraba tranquila. De pronto, se vio frente a una obras que no terminaban ni trabajaban en ellas desde hacía tiempo. Una vez dentro, la soltó y más bien, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la oji azul.

-Akio. - murmuró deteniéndose y agarrando fuertemente su mano con ambas. Éste se detuvo y la miró de reojo. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

El mencionado hizo cierta fuerza en su mano en señal de que no iba a hablar y sus ojos le incitaban a que confiase en él y siguiese andando. Terminó cediendo y se dejó llevar por él por todos aquellos hierros y paredes de ladrillos con cemento.

Le hizo un gesto de donde sentarse y fue ahí donde ella se sentó. Observó todo el lugar con sumo cuidado. Había un ordenador, unos cascos y un teléfono. También había un aparato que no sabía muy bien qué era, ¿una grabadora? Lo miró con curiosidad pero Fudou se sentó delante de ésta y no pudo verle.

-¿Qué es...?

-Shhhh – pronunció él y la miró de reojo.

¿Qué estaba planeando? No lograba entender nada...

Encendió el ordenador a los cascos y se los puso en la cabeza.

-Probando. - la voz que salía de aquel aparato, era un distorsionador de voz pues su voz. Ladeó su cabeza para mirarla y le guiñó un ojo para tranquilizarla. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era más raro de lo que él solía ser, sólo esperaba que no hablase hasta que él lo pidiese. Se sacó los cascos de encima para finalizar con un par de cosas pendientes. - Vas a hacer lo que te diga. - musitó por lo bajo sin distorsionador de voz. - ¿Estamos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-V-Vale. - respondió confusa.

Akio se incorporó y colocó un pañuelo alrededor de la boca de Haruna quien la miró asustada. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y besó su frente antes de atarla a un hierro de pies y manos. Haruna intentaba hablar y producía ruidos mientras que Akio la ignoraba como si no fuese ella o como si estuviese sordo y no escuchase nada.

De pronto, tecleó un número de teléfono en su propio teléfono. Lo colocó cerca del otro en el que había puesto el altavoz y dio la llamada. Empezó a dar tono, resonando en todo el lugar. Haruna, inclusive, podía oírlo. Se volvió a colocar los cascos y se puso delante del ordenador.

Un tono. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

-¿Sí? - se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

Los ojos de Haruna se abrieron como platos al reconocer la voz.

-Busco a Garshield Bayhan. - empezó hablando con el distorsionador mirando de reojo a Haruna que intentaba soltarse esta vez como si de verdad estuviese secuestrada.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tengo a Otonashi Haruna. No doy ni un segundo más. Póngame con Garshield Bayhan, ahora. - ordenó apretando el teléfono entre sus manos. - O la mato.

Los ojos de Haruna observaba al encapuchado sorprendida. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco o qué? ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer? Intentó hablar pero el pañuelo en su boca impedía que articulará palabra, más bien, hacía ruidos con su garganta. Akio la miró de reojo, en señal de que callase y ella negó con la cabeza. Él subió un dedo en sus labios en señal de que no hiciese nada.

En el otro lado del teléfono, estaba todo en silencio.

-¿Estás oyendo? Es Otonashi Haruna, si no me pones con Bayhan, le vuelo la cabeza. - amenazó una voz distorsionada de Fudou.

De pronto, se escuchó el teléfono que pasaba de mano tras una conversación de fondo en el que fácilmente reconoció las voces. Una de ellas era la de Garshield Bayhan.

-¿Qué quieres? - se escuchó la fuerte voz del hombre. - Habla Garshield Bayhan.

-Negociar. - dijo con una sonrisa el oji verde.

Haruna sintió un deja vú y lo miró en silencio, intentando saber lo que el joven estaba tramando pero no se le ocurría nada excepto de que se estaba volviendo loco, completamente loco.

-¿Quién eres? Y, ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó el hombre totalmente calmado, al menos, aparentemente.

-¿Acaso estás sordo? Lo puedo decir más alto pero no más claro... negociar. - repitió de forma firme y mirando de reojo a Haruna que negaba con la cabeza.

Al escuchar el silencio de aquel hombre, supuso que estaba esperando que le dijese algo. Pero más bien, iba a esperar a que hablase. Porque a fin de cuentas, quien estaba en el apuro ahora mismo era él y no la azulina. Por lo que no tenía ninguna prisa.

-¿Cómo sé que ella está bien? - preguntó.

Se acercó a la chica y dejó el teléfono cerca de ella. Akio le hizo un gesto para que intentase hablar y demostrase que estaba bien. Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza, intentando disuadirse pero leyó algo en esos ojos verdes que le hicieron intentar hablar con el pañuelo, produciendo de nuevo esos sonidos que indicaba que intentaba soltarse. Lo dejó unos minutos y después recuperó la normalidad y volvió al lugar.

-Está en perfectas condiciones, todavía. - dejó caer como si de verdad fuese a hacer algo con la joven. - ¿Cuánto tiempo quiere tenerla así? Puedo matarla deshidratada... hace bastante calor aquí. - en realidad, no hacía nada de calor, más bien hacía fresco.

-¿Qué quieres? - inquirió, repitiendo lo anterior. Estaba claro que le importaba tener a Haruna a salvo.

-Me he enterado de un negocio que te salió mal y que desde entonces, te centras más en esta familia que te hizo perder millones de dólares.

La azulina lo miró totalmente sorprendida. ¿Cómo que sabía lo que se llevaba con su familia? ¿Entonces sabía que...? Agachó la cabeza y trató de dejar de forcejear. Era inútil. Lo que fuese a hacer el castaño, lo iba a terminar aunque lograse soltarse.

_-¡Oe, Akio! ¡¿Qué haces!? - exclamaba una peli azulada mirando por la ventana de su habitación. - ¡Te vas a matar! _

_-¿Quién? ¿Yo? - preguntó él enarcando una ceja. - Cómo si fuese a morir tan fácilmente. _

_-No eres inmortal, ¿sabes? - le cuestionó con el ceño fruncido la azulina. _

Haruna alzó su mirada borrosa al chico que continuaba hablando con esa voz distorsionada que incluso así, le seguía pareciendo el mismo chico arisco, burlón, sexy y que mostraba sus sentimientos de una forma que no eran lo normal, más bien era de hacer cosas ilógicas, de sorprender... y seguía siendo ese mismo chico del que se enamoró y del mismo chico que dejó. En todo aquel tiempo, no había cambiado a pesar de todo cuanto había hecho contra él.

_-Estás loco. - protestó ella ayudando a que entrase en su habitación. _

_El joven aprovechó para rodear su cuerpo y robarle un beso mientras la dirigía por la habitación hasta la cama con la que chocaron y el cuerpo de ambos caía en la cama de la azulina, siendo él quien quedaba arriba apoyando sus manos en el colchón para no aplastarla y siendo el que controlaba la situación. Sus labios atraparon los suyos y sus manos juguetearon en su cintura mientras descendía de forma lenta, sin dejar de besar sus labios. Terminó por descender al cuello de la joven, donde empezó a depositar pequeños mordiscos que hicieron reír a la azulina y removerse bajo de él._

_-Me haces cosquillas. - musitó ella. _

_Él sonrió y acarició sus labios con su dedo. Ella se inclinó a él y le robó un apasionado beso por sorpresa mientras colaba sus manos frías por debajo de su camiseta. Fudou al sentir el frío de sus manos dio un salto y Haruna se empezó a reír divertida. Ella siempre era una tempano de hielo y las caras de maldición que ponía cuando hacia eso, sólo le hacía reír sin poder evitarlo. _

¿Por qué no podía simplemente haberse olvidado de ella? Haber pasado a otra chica, dejar de pensar en ella... era lo normal, ¿no? Cuando alguien te abandonaba de esa manera, lo justo era que ni le dirigieses una palabra, una mirada, que te olvidases incluso hasta de lo bueno porque recordarla significaba la condena. Pero no, él estaba ahí, dandole la espalda y enfrentandose a su propio problema.

Era irónico que justo fuese él quien estuviese dando la cara cuando había sido ella la que lo había intentado mantener alejado de ella todo ese tiempo. Tal vez, cometió el peor error de todos actuando de esa estúpida manera y no contándoselo pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que le hiciesen daño también a él. Tener a sus padres amenazados, era una cosa, pero sumarle también al chico del que estaba enamorada... era otra distinta.

-Entonces te espero aquí. - escuchó decir a Akio regresando al presente. Agrandó los ojos ante la impresión. ¿Cómo que le esperaba ahí? ¿Acaso es que iba a enfrentarse a él? ¿Iba a dar la cara? Akio colgó el teléfono y se giró con su aspecto serio de siempre.

Haruna dejó salir un par de lágrimas, asustada y muerta del miedo. Su locura lo iba a llevar a... su propia muerte. El pañuelo desapareció de su boca. Ahora podía gritar, podía decirle absolutamente de todo, sin embargo, se mantuvo callada. Porque había deseado que Akio supiese la verdad desde el principio y aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo se había enterado -aunque no había que pensar demasiado para darse cuenta-, se lo agradecía de todo corazón. También sintió libres sus manos y sus pies.

-Eres libre. - dijo el castaño mientras la miraba fijamente.

Haruna no entendió. ¿Cómo iba a ser libre si ese tío estaba viniendo hacia donde estaban?

-Eres completamente libre para vivir tu familia y tú como queráis. - mencionó cogiendo la grabadora y dando a un botón. - ¿Verdad, detective? - mostró una sonrisa fugaz y los ojos de Haruna se empañaron de lágrimas.

-Totalmente, Fudou. Estamos esperando su aparición, en poco tiempo, estará detenido y no saldrá jamás de la cárcel. Muy buen trabajo. - le felicitó el detective desde el otro lado de su propio teléfono. - Le tenemos rodeado, no podrá escapar de nuevo.

Fudou cerró todo y lo metió en la mochila bajo los ojos de Haruna que no hacía más que llorar.

-Soy una tonta... - susurró haciendo que el chico se detuviese y la mirase. - Si te lo hubiese dicho antes... - dijo entre lágrimas. - Si te lo hubiese dicho antes... - apenas tenía voz o fuerzas para hablar de lo nerviosa que estaba y de la alegría que tenía en el cuerpo.

Fudou mostró una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a la azulina. Al principio le acarició el brazo, pero al ver como se tapaba la cara y se limpiaba las lágrimas, su mano fue a su cabello y la acercó a su pecho abrazandola con fuerza. Apoyó la suya encima y sintió los brazos de la chica rodearle con fuerza mientras explotaba a llorar.

-¡Perdóname...!

Él no dijo nada, no se movió.

-Debí haber confiado en ti, pero... tenía tanto miedo que... yo...

-Ahora puedes ser feliz. - susurró el chico mirando hacia algún punto de aquella obra inacabada. - Eso es todo cuanto yo necesitaba.

Se aferró más a su camiseta y trató de tranquilizarse.

-Ahora debes de ir a casa y contarle a tus padres que la pesadilla ha acabado. Estarán felices. - susurró separándose y tratando de despejar su piel blanca de todas aquellas muestras de lágrimas.

-Ven conmigo. - suplicó ella mirandolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué? No. - se negó enseguida.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tus padres me odian y porque es un momento en familia. Y yo... - se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. - Yo me iré a la mía. - finalizó, sin querer ser eso lo que en un principio, tenía en mente. De pronto, se escucharon frenazos de coches, se escucharon sonidos de policía y Haruna se abrazó con fuerza al joven muerta de miedo. De pronto, un walkie que llevaba en la parte de atrás del pantalón empezó a hacer ruido hasta que se logró escuchar una voz.

-Lo tenemos, Fudou. - se escuchó la voz del detective. - Y no creo que vuelva a salir nunca más... - captó muy bien el mensaje y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Totalmente libre. - repitió en el oído de la joven.

Se separó y cogió la mochila llevandosela al hombro con la mano. Salió de aquella fábrica guiando a la azulina y nada más salir, vio a los padres de Haruna. Éstos al ver a su hija, corrieron a abrazarla al igual que hizo ella en cuanto los vio. Los tres se reunieron felices en un abrazo, todos llorando. Fudou mostró una pequeña sonrisa y observó a Natsumi a su lado.

-Eres un irresponsable, Fudou. - dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él se la devolvió. - Y eres un loco con suerte.

-La única locura que sufro, es contagiada. - murmuró mirando a Haruna que se aferraba a sus padres felices.

Miró en dirección al detective quien le alzó el pulgar. Akio asintió con la cabeza.

-Su pesadilla ha acabado. - pronuncio el japonés empezando a andar.

-Pero aún falta algo, ¿no te parece?. - respondió la amiga de la joven.

El chico la miró de reojo y se giró a mirar a Haruna que se separaba de sus padres y por algún motivo, asentía con la cabeza. En cuestión de segundo, la azulina salió disparada corriendo hacia el castaño que dejó caer la mochila al suelo al ver como saltaba para que la cogiese. Haruna saltó a los brazos de Akio quien la agarró. Las piernas de la chica se aferraron a la cintura de éste y rodeó el cuello del chico y se inclinó a besar los labios del joven como llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo. El beso duró bastante y ambos se separaron por falta del aire.

-Aún no hemos celebrado nuestro aniversario... ¿no? Aún estamos a tiempo... - murmuró ella apoyando su frente en la del chico y mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes. La pequeña sonrisa pillina que se le dibujó al castaño no pasó desapercibida para la joven que río traviesa. - Arigato, Akio... honto ni*... arigato... - susurró derramando un par de lágrimas más de felicidad. Akio no pudo hacer nada ya que sus labios fueron robados nuevamente y que no le dijo que no en absoluto.

La gente que había salido a ver que pasaba y la policía que aún quedaba por allí, se pusieron a aplaudir y a gritar cosas como "¡Vivan los novios!" y cosas similares que les hicieron reír a los dos.

-¿Me secuestras también para eso? - pidió la chica con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Se le podría llamar secuestro? - preguntó él enarcando una ceja en tono de broma.

-Suki da yo. - susurró ella en sus labios. - ¡Que se entere el mundo que estoy enamorada de Fudou Akio! - gritó estirando sus brazos aún con los brazos de Akio sujetándola. - El que disipa todas mis pesadillas... - dijo feliz mientras le observaba.

-Yo no he sido. - dijo mientras la bajaba al suelo. - Las pesadillas se acaban para que empiecen los sueños.

Tras unos minutos en el que empezó a estar todo mucho más en calma, el oji verde localizó a cierto chico de rastas que por la cara de preocupación que traía, se notaba que se acababa de enterar de casi todo al momento. Le hice un gesto para que mirase hacia atrás y Haruna mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Onii-chan! - exclamó echando a correr hacia él el cual abrazó.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó él aferrándose a ella. - ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!?

-Eso ya no importa. - dijo ella antes de soltarse de su abrazo y darle un beso en la mejilla. - Todo va a volver a ser como era antes... - dijo feliz mientras Kidou la abrazaba y observaba a Fudou haciéndole un gesto. Éste se lo devolvió a modo de agradecimiento. Al fin y al cabo, había salvado a su hermana de un psicópata y no sólo a él si no a los Otonashi. Si al final le iba a deber algo y todo a ese idiota...

**FIN**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me quedó al final? En un principio iba a ser otra cosa... pero bueno, seguro que me entienden. Una se pone a escribir, termina poniendo unas cosas, luego otras... y cuando se da cuenta, está metida hasta el cuello xDDD La idea principal era una que terminó casi difundida, así que, supongo que terminaré haciendo alguno con la idea del final que tenía en un principio para este. Pero terminó saliendo esto... A mi me convence, no del todo, pero es lo que salió ewé. De todas formas, me tienen dicho que una autora pocas veces está satisfecha con todo lo que hace. Pero, para eso están ustedes, ¿no es cierto? ¡Para decir qué tal! Así que, esop, espero cosillas por vuestra parte.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y por apoyarme! ¡Sois los mejores!

Dejó las terminaciones por si no entienden algo.

¡Cuídense y sed malos, digo~ buenos! :3

**Suki da yo; Termino para decir "Te quiero" o "Te amo".**

**Are; Termino para decir, "vaya" o algo así.**

**Go; Verbo "ir", en el texto es un "Vamos".**

**Ottosan; "Papá" o "Padre". **

**Honto ni; "De verdad".**


End file.
